


maybe the world is yours

by couriersexy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, i just wanted to write something for my actual favorite fe pairing hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy
Summary: we swore to be two halves of a greater whole.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 29





	maybe the world is yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi againnnnn ... i should probably be prioritizing the aegestra au but i love chrobin too much to not write something about them ;__; set sometime post grima fight with chrom landing the final hit ...

the murmurs of the fell dragon were finally silenced after what felt like decades of his senseless demands. you suppose that you should be grateful, maybe even happy that you survived, but instead you just feel further indebted to chrom — ever the savior. 

but, standing on one of the balconies of the palace, overlooking the celebrating masses of ylisse, the kingdom you’ve come to love as one would their own home, you can’t help but to feel content. the war is finally over and with it, the end of grima’s reign. 

and thus you find yourself drawn back into the rejoicing party that the shepards pulled together in the midst of your return. seeing sumia giggle at something cordelia has said and maribelle nitpick at whomever she’s made her recent victim are sights for sore eyes after everything that’s happened. 

like the knight you know him to be, chrom rounds the corner with the energy of someone who has had way too much sweets from gaius. 

“robin! i couldn’t help but notice you’ve been missing from the.... eh, festivities?” he giggles at the end, and you find your remaining grip on melancholy thoughts give out and trade for something merrier. 

“just thinking, chrom. a lot has happened recently, you know? just yesterday i had the pleasure of watching lissa put a frog in gaius’s gold pouch. a tactician can only do so much around here, your highness,” you respond. he grabs your hand at the end and begins dragging you closer to the partying.

“well, either way, my genius tactician,” he winks,”surely a break is in order. or should i use my royal status and just order it?” he laughs again and, gods, you think to yourself, there’s no way he hasn’t been blessed by naga herself. 

now that you’ve been pulled back to the party by your steadfast companion, the atmosphere seems even more boisterous than it did from the balcony. groups of people are dancing, and others tucked into corners are challenging each other to contests. (ranging from arm wrestling to... ones that frederick would definitely not approve of) 

gaius approaches the two of you and languidly stretches against a wall like a cat, he slinks over and gives the two of you a good look up and down before saying that,”frederick was asking for you two” and “the cake is especially good,” before retreating back into the corner from where he came, a piece of the cake in hand. 

“well, robin? shall we go see what he wants? or would you rather do something... less professional?” 

“i believe a certain exalt told me that a break was in order just a moment ago....” 

and with that you’re dragged off into the courtyard. the late hour makes the moon shine over everything and its given the pond a glow you think you’ll remember for the rest of your life. 

chrom yawns, which contagiously makes you do the same, and soon enough the two of you have found your way to the bench underneath the large tree in the corner of the yard. 

“chrom....?” you say, quietly, in case he’s already fallen asleep. 

“what’s on your mind?” his tone implies he’s caught onto what’s been bothering you these past hours.

“i know it’s silly to ask since he’s gone but... do you think we’ll all be alright?” there’s a hidden meaning there. something the two of you have danced around ever since he found you asleep in a field. 

“i think,” he yawns, and stretches out further so that his arm is across your chest. you’re drawn closer to the warmth of another body,”as long as i’m here, and you’re here, the two of us will be unstoppable. come rain or sun, i’ll make sure that thing never comes back.” 

if you hadn’t already known his capability of drawing people together, you think his confidence then would have convinced you to follow him anywhere he went.

“alright, alright,” you murmur,”i’ll stop dwelling now.” 

and the two of you fall asleep under the moon. tucked away in a corner of the courtyard.


End file.
